Dos
by Woman Of The Sidhe
Summary: ... porque tres son multitud. -Capítulo único dividido en dos partes- [[TERMINADO]]
1. Un medio

Hacía tiempo que no actualizaba como Dios manda. Decidí que ya era hora de escribir un Ron/Hermione centred decente y bastante lemon. No sabía qué rating poner; PG-13 me parecía demasiado poco, y R me parecía demasiado. De todos modos, he acabado poniendo R por si acaso.

Me he tirado casi dos semanas para terminarlo. Le tengo mucho cariño, porque es R/Hr, así que me da igual si a la gente no le gusta. Yo lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo.

Algunas notas de producción:

-Hay spoilers del quinto libro.

-Algunos datos me los he inventado yo (se supone que es lo que tiene escribir fan fiction).

-Todos los datos que veáis sobre la Aritmancia son verídicos (he hecho un poco de investigación previa antes del escribir el fic y he usado datos reales, teniendo en cuenta que los cumpleaños de Ron y Hermione son el 1 de Marzo y el 19 de Septiembre, respectivamente).

-Para redactar las escenas lemon, he escuchado música de The Corrs, que es realmente inspiradora, sobretodo la canción 'One Night'. Y la banda sonora de Romeo Juliet (el segundo volumen) es también inspiradora. Escuchad la versión instrumental de 'Kissing you', de Des'ree, y 'Balcony Scene' y lo entenderéis.

-Este fic estaba planeado en principio como un capítulo único. De hecho, así es aún (todo sucede en el mismo espacio temporal). Pero la trama se me alargó un poco, y lo he tenido que dividir en dos partes para que sea más legible y no se corte el fic (cosa que suele suceder en fanfiction.net con los capítulos largos).

-Los que hayan leído el magnífico fic de Megawacky Max podrán ver algunas similitudes, pero juro solemnemente que cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia. No es mi estilo plagiar a nadie, y menos a un autor al que admiro como es Max. Da la casualidad que llevaba medio fic escrito cuando él publicó su 'Amor Prefecto' (ved mi lista de Historias Favoritas), y casi me da un síncopa al ver las semejanzas; incluso pensé en dejarlo de escribir, pero me dio mucha pena, porque es un fic que me ha costado bastante. Lo he releído muchas veces, buscando fallos de Canon, faltas ortográficas, etc. Así que si veis algo raro, es culpa de ff.net. Por esto mismo, también quiero agradecerle a mi mani y Beta Reader ocasional, Fleur –también conocida como The Guardian Angel- la ayuda y la paciencia.

Y nada más que decir. Bueno sí, dos cosas. La primera: si os gustan las parejas Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny y Neville/Luna –o como mínimo sois unos enamorados del R/Hr- visitad nuestra recién estrenada comunidad (de Fleur y mía) en LiveJournal, **6 Thestrals **[ http :www. livejournal. com / 6thestrals ]. Un comentario: si os interesa ser miembros, tenéis que tener en cuenta que no es una comunidad para cualquiera que se quiera meter a desvariar; somos gente seria, Fleur y yo. También estamos un poco locas, pero ante todo nos interesa formar una comunidad de calidad sobre estas parejas y sobretodo sobre Ron y Hermione. Because we're lovin' it! And they worth it –ejem- Así que antes de solicitar unirse, debéis leer con atención las reglas. Si las cumplís, ¡adelante! Rellenad el formulario y bienvenids. Si aún no tenéis cuenta de LiveJournal y cumplís con los requisitos, ¿a qué esperáis para haceros una? ; )

Y lo segundo y último: ¡Disfrutad del fic! Y para cualquier cosa, fallos, faltas, etc. pues dejadme un review –a no ser que seáis vagos o consideréis que no merezco un review, aunque sea un flame-. Constructivo, a ser posible. ¡Gracias por adelantado!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-'Frescura de pino'- dijo en un susurro, como temiendo que alguien la fuera a oír. Miró a un lado y a otro, asegurándose que nadie la veía. La puerta se abrió en silencio, a diferencia de la última vez, que chirrió una barbaridad, como si le doliera abrirse. 'Filch la habrá arreglado', pensó. Hizo ademán de entrar, pero la inseguridad le hizo volver la cabeza hacia la derecha. Cuatro puertas más allá estaba la estatua de Boris _el Desconcertado_. Se le esbozó una tímida sonrisa en la cara al contemplar la estatua, porque parecía que ésta se hubiera perdido por el interior del colegio; que llevara los guantes a la inversa y ese aire despistado que se dibujaba en su rostro de piedra acentuaban más la sensación de desorientación, a parte de que daba la impresión de que se había topado cara a cara con un basilisco. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda con sólo pensarlo.

Miró hacia la izquierda, esta vez más segura, y sin dejar de observar el corredor, tenuemente iluminado por candelabros antiguos, entró en el baño de los prefectos.

Sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo; bueno, teóricamente. Ella era prefecta y tenía potestad para entrar allí; el problema era que ya eran las nueve y diez minutos de la noche, y los de quinto curso tenían permiso para estar por los corredores sólo hasta las nueve. Incluidos los prefectos.

Pero ella había terminado la montaña de deberes (literalmente hablando) haría unos cinco minutos, y creía que se merecía un baño. Así que decidida a relajarse un poco, había hecho levitar sus bártulos y había salido en silencio de la biblioteca, ignorando las miradas burlonas de Malfoy y Parkinson y se dirigía a las escaleras principales con la intención de ir al quinto piso.

Sólo había usado ese baño una vez, y fue en compañía de Hannah Abbott, prefecta de Hufflepuff, y Anthony Goldstein, prefecto de Ravenclaw; al principio les dio pudor bañarse juntos, a pesar que llevaban bañador. Al cabo del rato, se encontraban chapoteando como patos.

El resto de veces usaba los aseos corrientes de chicas, situados en la tercera planta. Temía encontrarse con Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy. No por cobardía, sino por la tensión y la incomodidad que provocarían tal situación.

Pensando en todo esto, observó con detalle su alrededor. Era un aseo fantástico. La primera vez que entró quedó muy impresionada. Harry tenía razón: merecía la pena ser prefecto sólo para poder usar ese baño. Las paredes blancas, así como los suelos, las toallas y las cortinas, igualmente blancos, daban sensación de pureza y limpieza absolutas. La piscina era cuadrada y ocupaba casi tres cuartas partes de la estancia; en ese momento estaba completamente vacía, así que empezó a abrir algunos grifos, situados en los bordes de la piscina; estaban todos revestidos de oro y tenían una joya incrustada en la llave de paso.

Pronto la piscina se llenó de agua y de espuma de diferentes colores, a la vez que desprendía un vapor cálido y un olor agradable que invitaban a darse un buen chapuzón. Se quitó la ropa, y fue cuando reparó que no había llevado bañador. Pensó en realizar un encantamiento convocador, pero desistió; no era plan que la gente viera un bañador volando solo por Hogwarts a esas horas de la noche.

-Es igual –dijo en voz alta –Luego usaré la varita para secarme la ropa interior.

Se quedó en bragas, y con mucho cuidado se sentó en el bordillo para luego meterse en el agua. Hizo un par de largos, se sumergió una vez para mojarse el cabello, y, medio adormilada por los efectos del vapor, se apoyó en un borde con los dos brazos, de espaldas a la puerta, y manteniendo el cuerpo dentro del agua, apoyó también la cabeza.

De pronto, le vino a la cabeza la asignatura de Aritmancia. Había pasado gran parte de la tarde repasando materia de tercer curso hasta el quinto, porque en Junio tenía los TIMOS. Se acordó del número dos, y empezó a recitarlo en su cabeza: 'El Dos es adaptable y sensible… Ron es tan sensible como una cucharilla de té… Es el seguidor, el que secunda en silencio uniéndolo todo y huyendo de las discusiones y conflictos… Ron y yo siempre estamos enzarzados en discusiones y conflictos… Y es que su naturaleza le induce a la unión y a la paz… Eso quisiera yo tener de vez en cuando y para variar, un poco de paz… Es muy diplomático y soñador, y siempre está dispuesto a cooperar… Ron sólo coopera en materia alimenticia…'

La sirena del cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared de enfrente la miraba, apoyada en el marco dorado, dedicándole una silenciosa y burlona sonrisa. La ignoró. Pero no se dio cuenta de que la sirena sonreía porque alguien más acababa de entrar en la habitación. Y ese alguien, al ver la espalda desnuda y mojada de Hermione, se puso colorado hasta la raíz del pelo.

Hermione se sintió observada, y se giró de golpe, cubriéndose los pechos desnudos.

-¡RON!

-Hermione, l-lo siento, n-no p-pensé que estarías aq-quí –balbuceó Ron, desviando la mirada hacia la derecha.

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan violenta. Estaba pensando en Ron y justo aparece en el baño de los prefectos y la ve semidesnuda. Notó que se ponía colorada, pero nada comparado con Ron, que parecía febril.

-Me voy, vendré luego cuando te hayas…

-Es igual, Ron –lo cortó Hermione rápidamente –Métete, de todas maneras no nos vamos a ver mucho, con todo esto –señaló las burbujas de colores y la espuma que había en la superficie del agua.

-Bueno… Vale –aceptó Ron, poco convencido –Pero date la vuelta, porque no llevo bañador –añadió, y las orejas se le pusieron aún más coloradas.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, y miró despectivamente a la sirena del cuadro, que al parecer estaba disfrutando del espectáculo. Ron se quedó completamente desnudo, e ignorando la risita tonta de la sirena, dejó su ropa al lado de la ropa de Hermione, y se fijó sin querer en un sujetador. El sujetador de Hermione. El sujetador de color salmón de Hermione. El sujetador de color salmón y de tela transparente de Hermione. 'Oh, Merlín', dijo con un tono de voz apenas audible. Se le puso la carne de gallina, y no era por frío. Entonces notó una sensación extraña que le recorría todo el cuerpo; se miró los pies, pero no se fijó en ellos; horrorizado, corrió hacia el borde de la piscina y se tiró estilo bomba.

-¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione, dándose de nuevo la vuelta.

-Lo siento –se excusó Ron con las mejillas rojas –Me encanta tirarme a lo bestia –mintió. Suerte que en la otra punta de la piscina había mucha espuma, porque lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

-No pasa nada, es solo que… Bueno, me has asustado un poco –explicó Hermione. Ron asintió en un gesto de haber comprendido, y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Hermione, tras varios minutos de silencio. Ron se acercó al borde la piscina, tomó su varita y dijo '¡Accio reloj!'. El reloj se posó con suavidad en la mano de Ron –Son las… ¿Qué ocurre? –Hermione iba a hablar, pero se calló -¿Qué pasa? –insistió Ron.

-No es nada, sólo que te iba a dejar terminar de decirme la hora antes de decirte que, bueno, ya dominas a la perfección el encantamiento convocador –explicó en voz baja pero audible, y sonrió un poco avergonzada.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa, también avergonzado –Es tarde Hermione, son las diez menos cuarto y…

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡La comadreja miserable y la ratita sangre sucia! –exclamó una voz arrastrada desde la puerta –Veo que has picado Granger –su sonrisa irónica se acentuó aún más –y encima mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Qué coñ…? –empezó Ron, pero Malfoy fue rápido -¡ACCIO ROPA!

Toda la ropa (incluso el sujetador de Hermione) volaron a las manos de Malfoy, que salió como alma que lleva el diablo del baño de los prefectos, dando un portazo tras de sí.

Hermione y Ron se habían quedado boquiabiertos. Ron aún sostenía su varita en el aire, pero la dejó caer, muerto de rabia.

-¡ASQUEROSO CABR"N HIJO DE LA GRAN…!-

-¡No, Ron! – chilló Hermione, y empezó a correr como pudo -lo que la densidad del agua le permitía- para impedir que Ron saliera desnudo al corredor tras Malfoy. Ron había empezado a salir del agua, pero a medio subir se dio cuenta de que estaba como la señora Weasley lo había traído al mundo, aunque por suerte Hermione sólo le vio un poco el lugar donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre. Se quedó paralizado y muerto de vergüenza de nuevo. Hermione siguió avanzando hacia él, y aunque quería que el agua la tragara por la vergüenza que ella sentía también, no cesó hasta llegar a Ron y tirar de sus hombros para volverlo a meter en el agua.

-¡Ron! ¿Te das cuenta de lo impulsivo que eres? ¿Eres consciente de lo que has estado a punto de hacer? –inquirió Hermione muy nerviosa. El corazón le latía a mil –Imagina que sales del baño y pasan Filch o Snape, ¡o Umbridge!, y encima con la hora que… ¡Ay! –Hermione dio un pequeño saltito y se apartó unos centímetros de Ron -¡Algo me ha rozado la cadera! ¿No habrá nada raro en el agua, no? –preguntó Hermione un tanto asustada, mirando a su alrededor. Ron volvía a estar como un tomate, y estaba convencido de que poco le faltaba para sacar humo por las orejas. Hermione lo miró desconcertada -¿Ron? –Ron quiso decirle lo que ocurría, pero era demasiado vergonzoso para él contarle que… -Ay, no Ron, no me digas que… -empezó Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA! –aulló Ron, apartándose bruscamente de Hermione –¡Ha sido culpa de ese dichoso sujetador tuyo! –sentenció ofendido (y colorado).

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi sujetador en todo esto? ¿Y a ti quién te manda mirarlo? –exigió Hermione con furia.

-¡No es mi culpa de que tú lo pusieras encima de tu túnica, sin taparlo ni nada! ¡Parecía que el sujetador me dijera 'mírame, mírame' y yo no he podido evitarlo, con esa tela transparente de color salmón de que está hecho!

-¡No es color salmón, es rosa pastel! –corrigió Hermione, alzando la voz –Pero eso ahora no importa –añadió, algo más calmada y en un tono más bajo –Tendríamos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí sin ser vistos.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Ron, aún agitado por la reciente pelea entre ellos.

-En ese rincón hay toallas, podemos encantarlas y hacer dos túnicas con ellas.

Ron la miró con admiración. Se había olvidado de todo lo que se habían dicho hacía un minuto. Al parecer, Hermione también.

-¿Puedes darte la vuelta mientras salgo a coger mi varita? –pidió Hermione con timidez.

-¿Malfoy no te la ha mangado? Creía que estaba en algún bolsillo de tu túnica.

-La dejé en mi mochila, y por suerte Malfoy se interesa más por la moda que por el estudio –dijo ella, sonriendo.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y se apartó del borde para dejarla subir. A continuación, se dio la vuelta y se quedó observando la pared, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Hermione salió del agua, y a pesar de que Ron estaba girado, sentía cierto nerviosismo. Dio un corto rodeo por el borde de la piscina y cogió su varita de la mochila. Entonces, se dirigió al rincón donde yacían las toallas, y musitó algo que Ron, aún de espaldas, no entendió. Primero oyó un _shhhh_, luego un _ras_ y finalmente un gemido de satisfacción. Y la tentación fue demasiado grande para él. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione con la túnica blanca de toalla prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo. Se estaba poniendo malo –si no estaba ya lo suficiente-. Hermione se ruborizó un poco, y se giró.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron, sin entender.

-Nada. Que ya puedes salir del agua –contestó Hermione, divertida.

-Ah… Vale.

Ron apoyó ambas manos en el bordillo, y vigilando no caer sobre los grifos, se impulsó y salió del agua. Fue hacia donde estaba Hermione, y ésta estiró el brazo hacia su diestra, sin girarse, con la túnica-toalla en mano. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue rápido y confuso: Hermione, sabe Merlín porqué, siguió aferrada a la toalla por unas milésimas de segundo, y Ron tiró de la toalla con algo de fuerza por culpa del nerviosismo. Hermione se vio forzada a darse la vuelta. Y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia las partes más nobles de su mejor amigo.

-¡¡Por Merlín..!! –exclamó Hermione, tapándose la boca con una mano.

Y es que Ron estaba bien dotado, para qué negarlo. Fueron dos segundos exactos los que tardó él en reaccionar.

-¡JODER! –y se tapó de abdomen para abajo como pudo. Pero el bulto seguía ahí.

-Vaya, nunca me imaginé que eras ENTERAMENTE pelirrojo –dijo Hermione con cierto tono de perversión y recalcando la palabra 'enteramente'.

-No tiene gracia, Hermione –espetó Ron, que aferraba la túnica-toalla con desesperación. Empezó a pensar que debía haber pisado una mierda de Thestral durante la clase de Hagrid. Definitivamente, ese no estaba siendo su día de suerte.

-Perdona Ron –murmuró ella muy avergonzada.

-Es igual. Ha sido culpa mía, para variar.

-No es cierto, ha sido mi culpa.

-Que no, Hermione.

-Que sí, Ron.

-Que no, Hermione.

-Que sí, Ron.

-Y yo te digo que no, Hermione.

-Y yo te digo que sí, Ron.

-Y yo te digo que no.

-Y yo te digo que sí.

-Pues yo que no.

-Pues yo que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí..!!

-Que no, que no, que no..!!

-Que sí, que sí, que sí..!!

-¡Bueno, es igual! –exclamó Ron, un poco harto –Si insistes, bien: tú has tenido la culpa –y viendo que Hermione abría la boca para replicar, se apresuró a decir: -Ahora tendremos que salir de aquí con mucho cuidado.

Hermione cerró la boca, y la volvió a abrir; volvía a ser consciente de la situación en la que estaban metidos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez y media pasadas.

-¡Madre mía Ron! –se escandalizó Hermione –Si nos pilla alguien aquí, a estas horas y con estas pintas, ¡ten por seguro que nos echan de Hogwarts!

-Les diremos la verdad. Les contaremos cómo Malfoy…

-¡No nos creerán, Ron! –dijo Hermione, desesperada –Y menos si el que nos pilla es Snape.

-La sirena es testigo de cómo Malfoy…

-¡La sirena es un simple lienzo, Ron! –le contestó Hermione exasperada.

-En tercero, Dumbledore creyó a la Dama Gorda cuando ella dijo que Sirius se había metido en el colegio, y McGonagall castigó a Neville después de que Sir Cadogan revelara que Sirius tenía las contraseñas de la Sala Común de Gryffindor –terció Ron.

-Entonces será peor para nosotros –le dijo en tono confidencial, mirando de reojo el cuadro de la sirena.- Porque ella nos ha visto llegar a una hora inapropiada y hacer el tonto.

-¿Hacer el tonto? –inquirió Ron, algo ofendido.

-Bueno, es igual… -repuso ella, arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir. –La cuestión es que aunque Malfoy sea castigado, nosotros no nos libraremos, y con razón.

-¿Por qué dices que hemos hecho el tonto? –insistió Ron.

-¡Eso que más da ahora! ¡Vamos! –y lo agarró del brazo, obligándolo a caminar hacia la puerta. Ron apenas andaba bien; por un lado, Hermione lo tenía cogido con fuerza, y por el otro, seguía sosteniendo la túnica-toalla como podía.

-Hermione, ¿puedes esperar a que me acabe de poner la toalla? –espetó Ron, zafándose de ella como pudo, de manera que no se le cayera la toalla. Se puso de espaldas a Hermione, pero giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione.

-Que te gires, Hermione –respondió él con naturalidad.

-Sí… sí, claro –se dio la vuelta y aprovechó para cerrar su mochila y colocar su varita estratégicamente por si la requería durante el recorrido hasta la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Bueno, ya está –concluyó Ron; notó cómo Hermione se giraba al tiempo que lo escrutaba con la mirada. Oh, no, otra vez no…

-Ron, será mejor que me lleves la mochila. Así disimularás tus 'encantos'.

Ron estaba dispuesto a discutir esa frase, pero no tuvo tiempo; Hermione acababa de abrir la puerta y ya salía por ella. Corrió para alcanzarla.

Una vez fuera del baño, la puerta se cerró sola, con el mismo silencio con el que se había abierto. Ron y Hermione se miraron un momento, asintieron con un gesto breve y sacaron sus varitas, al tiempo que susurraban '¡Lumos!'. Echaron a andar en dirección contraria a Boris _el Desconcertado_, y cuando se hallaban a dos metros de las escaleras, oyeron la áspera voz de Filch a lo lejos.

-Merlín –susurró Hermione asustada -¡Nox!

Ron también apagó su varita, y ambos se quedaron quietos escuchando.

-¿Tú también lo has oído, verdad, señora Norris? ¡Alumnos fuera de la cama! –oyeron que Filch le decía a su gata. Apenas se veía nada; Filch no llevaba nada para iluminar, y daba la sensación que se guiaba por el tenue fulgor de los ojos de la señora Norris.

-Ron, ¿qué lleva…? –empezó a preguntar Hermione.

-¡Maldita sea, parecen nuestros uniformes! –Ron tenía los puños cerrados de ira contenida –Juro que Malfoy lo va a pagar caro.

-Vamos Ron, ¡al séptimo piso! –murmuró Hermione. Y acto seguido lo cogió de la mano y empezaron a subir las escaleras a zancadas. Por suerte, al igual que todo Hogwarts, las escaleras parecían dormidas y no se movían, por lo que no tuvieron ningún problema para llegar al séptimo piso. Cuando se dirigían hacia el tapiz de Barnabás _el chiflado_, Filch apareció de la nada.

-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí, señora Norris –se dirigió a su gata con voz falsamente melosa –Dos Gryffindors merodeando a deshora…-

De repente, se escucharon unas voces que procedían de pisos inferiores, y tanto Ron como Hermione pudieron reconocer, aterrorizados, que se trataban de las voces de la profesora Umbridge y el profesor Snape. Filch no se había dado cuenta, porque seguía hablando con el deleite que le producía haber cazado a dos prefectos fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche.

-…y además prefectos, he encontrado vuestros uniformes con las insignias detrás de la estatua de Boris _ el Desconcertado_…-

-Ron –susurró Hermione con disimulo. Suerte que no había casi luz en el pasillo; así Filch no podía ver cómo Hermione le dictaba instrucciones a Ron en voz baja.

-…imaginar qué demonios estaríais haciendo, pero la profesora Umbridge estará…-

-¡Obliviate! –soltó Hermione de repente, apuntando con la varita a Filch y a la gata. Éstos quedaron aturdidos, y Ron aprovechó para quitarle de las manos los uniformes. Entonces asió a Hermione del brazo con la mano que le quedaba libre, y los dos corrieron todo lo rápido que las piernas les permitían hacia el tapiz de Barrabás _el chiflado_. Allí, cerraron con fuerza los ojos, y la puerta del Cuarto del Requerimiento se hizo visible. Entraron sin demora, sin ni siquiera mirar a Filch, que se estaba recuperando, y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.


	2. Dos medios hacen uno

-Por Merlín Hermione, ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante idea? –preguntó Ron respirando con dificultad.

-¿Y qué sugerías tú? –contestó ella malhumorada.

-¡Lo increíble –dijo Ron para cambiar de tema –es que tú sola has ejecutado un encantamiento desmemorizador sobre dos personas! Bueno, no; -rectificó Ron -sobre dos animales.

Hermione, que estaba seria y con la mano en el corazón, alzó la cabeza y se rió tímidamente.

-Lo practiqué una tarde entera mientras no había nadie en la Sala Común. Encanté uno de los gorros para los elfos –Ron puso los ojos en blanco, pero Hermione no le hizo caso y siguió hablando: -le hacía aprender un recorrido con el encantamiento locomotor y luego lo desmemorizaba para desorientarlo. Me salió a la sexta vez.

-¿Te han dicho nunca que deberías estar en Ravenclaw, Hermione? –preguntó Ron, mirando a Hermione, maravillado.

-Bueno, sí, tú me lo dijiste en aquella reunión de… Oye Ron –se cortó Hermione -¿Te has fijado dónde estamos?

Miraron a su alrededor. El Cuarto, que estaba únicamente iluminado por la suave luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, había tomado la forma del dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor. Sólo que en las cinco camas adoseladas no había nadie durmiendo.

-¿Deseaste un cuarto con cama? –inquirió Hermione, observándolo con suspicacia.

-¡No! Creo que cuando estaba pensando en un escondite, imaginé por un momento el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Lo siento –se excusó Ron.

-Da igual. Esto es como estar en la Torre de Gryffindor, ¿verdad?

-Sí –afirmó Ron, sonriendo. Era curioso, pero Hermione tenía la extraña capacidad de hacerle sentir inferior y a la vez de hacerle sentir único. –Me gustaría saber qué pasa ahí fuera –añadió, sin venir a cuento.

Hermione lo miró de forma misteriosa –Da la casualidad que tengo dos ejemplares gratuitos de Orejas Extensibles de Sortilegios Weasley –dijo, sonriendo como si acabara de realizar una travesura divertida.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿…las he conseguido? –Hermione terminó la pregunta por él –Privilegios de prefecta –y volvió a sonreír maliciosamente –Toma éstas.

Y pegaron las orejas contra la puerta. Los dos se sobresaltaron; la voz de Umbridge sonaba clara y alta, como si les estuviera hablando a dos centímetros de la cara.

-…aún no entiendo nada, Filch –repuso con voz peligrosamente dulce la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts y reciente directora -¿Así que dice que le había parecido ver alumnos por los corredores?

-Sí, señora directora, nos lo había parecido, pero la señora Norris y yo no hemos encontrado nada cuando hemos llegado aquí –respondió Filch, algo confundido aún. La gata estaba apartada y permanecía quieta y silenciosa. Seguramente era su manera de corroborar las palabras de su amo.

-¿Parecido? –repitió Dolores Umbridge con fingida sorpresa –Yo juraría haber escuchado más voces a parte de la suya.

-Ciertamente tiene usted un oído muy fino, señora directora –el profesor Snape habló por primera vez.

-Querido profesor Snape, no sabe usted cuanto –replicó ella con dulzura. Volvió a mirar a Filch -¿Recuerda el incidente con ese grupo de alumnos liderados por Potter?

-¡Mierda, Hermione, mierda! –exclamó Ron en voz baja –Hemos olvidado que ésa apestosa de Umbridge conoce este Cuarto.

-…la casualidad que la señorita Edgecombe me confesó que se reunían en este corredor.

-Es imposible, señora directora; este corredor lo usan únicamente los alumnos de séptimo y a partir de las siete y media cierro todas las puertas. Es imposible que nadie pueda esconderse o practicar algo ilegal –declaró Filch, ofendido.

-Me extraña que el señor Malfoy me haya mentido –dijo la profesora Umbridge, subiendo ligeramente el tono de voz –Así que veamos qué hay por aquí.

-Ron, apártate de la puerta –ordenó Hermione, quitándose la oreja extensible -¡Fermaportus! Ahora –prosiguió –debemos desear que no descubran este Cuarto. Si por casualidad llegan a desear encontrarnos, lo harán, a pesar del hechizo _Fermaportus_.

Ron asintió, y como hacía siempre que se concentraba, cerró fuertemente los ojos. Aún manteniendo las orejas extensibles pegadas a la puerta, repetía interiormente su deseo y escuchaba a Filch abrir las cinco puertas que había en todo el corredor. Así estuvieron diez minutos, hasta que la profesora Umbridge perdió la paciencia.

-Bien; tendremos que despertar a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y comprobar si falta alguien.

Ron y Hermione se miraron con el terror dibujado en sus rostros.

-Siento llevarle la contraria, señora directora –intervino Snape –pero considero que es una gran pérdida de tiempo. A éstas horas ya deben haber regresado a la Torre de Gryffindor. Y le advierto que la profesora McGonagall se pone de MUY MAL humor cuando se la despierta por motivos APARENTEMENTE de poco peso–dijo, enfatizando 'muy mal' y 'aparentemente'.

-Sí, quizá tenga razón, profesor Snape –dijo Umbridge, un poco contrariada –Mañana hablaré con el señor Malfoy. Lástima que no hayamos pillado a ésos dos… Filch, ya puede retirarse.

-Sí, buenas noches, profesor, directora –y haciendo una pequeña y torpe reverencia, se marchó cojeando ligeramente escaleras abajo, seguido de la señora Norris.

-Como le decía, profesor –siguió Umbridge –es una lástima no haber pescado a esos dos prefectos de Gryffindor.

Snape no dijo nada, pero la profesora Umbridge interpretó el silencio como un 'tiene razón' –Mañana, hablaré largo y tendido con el señor Malfoy, Tengo una gran idea, y me temo que el hijo de Lucius me va a ser muy útil...

Se iban alejando a paso ligero del Cuarto, mientras Ron y Hermione seguían tan concentrados que ni se molestaron en prestar atención a la 'gran idea' de la profesora Umbridge. Cuando todo quedó en silencio, Ron abrió los ojos. Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cara escondida entre los brazos, que rodeaban sus piernas encogidas. Y Ron se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

Se fue a sentar a su lado, y le pasó una mano por hombros para reconfortarla. No supo muy bien qué le empujó a hacerlo, y tampoco supo por qué se aventuró a darle un corto beso en la mejilla. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró; las lágrimas seguían cayendo silenciosamente, pero en su cara se esbozaba una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? –preguntó él con suavidad.

-No es nada –contestó ella, limpiándose los surcos que las lágrimas dejaban en su rostro con las manos –Es la tensión, el susto, eso es todo.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro, Ron –aseguró Hermione –Hemos estado a esto –dijo, dejando un pequeño espacio entre el pulgar y el índice –de que nos pillen las personas que más nos pueden perjudicar. Y aún no sé cómo he podido desmemorizar a Filch y a su gata. No debí hacerlo. Un hechizo desmemorizador mal hecho puede traer consecuencias irreversibles. Suerte que estaba algo nerviosa y el hechizo no me ha salido muy potente. Ya has visto que Filch no recordaba habernos visto, pero sí habernos buscado.

-Yo te lo hubiera impedido si supiera que no estás capacitada –señaló Ron con firmeza en su voz –pero sabía que no sólo estás capacitada, sino que eres un genio. Confío en ti; la verdad es que si no fuera por ti, a estas horas estaríamos en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. O peor aún: en el Expreso y de vuelta a casita.

Hermione no supo qué decir; volteó un poco la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Ron con ternura. Éste, a su vez, la estaba mirando fijamente. Y entonces se acordó de algo.

-¿Qué quiso decir Malfoy con eso de 'Veo que has picado Granger'?

-Verás… -empezó ella, no muy convencida –Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que no suelo usar el baño de los prefectos. La verdad es que pensaba que encontrarme con él allí sería desagradable –dijo, con un deje se inseguridad en la voz. Creía que Ron la consideraría una cobarde.

-Yo pienso igual –declaró Ron serenamente –Y no creas que pienso que eres una cobarde por ello –agregó, leyéndole el pensamiento –Pero ¿cómo sabía Malfoy que estarías en el baño?

-Porque me ha tomado el pelo en la biblioteca. Estaba cogiendo un libro de Aritmancia y oí a Malfoy y a Parkinson hablando cerca de mi –e hizo una pose exagerada de feminidad –'Ay Draco, hoy podríamos usar el baño de los prefectos' –dijo, poniendo voz aflautada y repelente –'No, esta noche no Pansy. Estoy ocupado' –esta vez imitó la voz arrastrada de Draco Malfoy –Supongo que hablaban en voz alta para que yo me enterara.

Ron se rió de buena gana con las imitaciones de Hermione.

-Estoy tan curada de espanto que casi me honra y me halaga que se tomen tantas molestias para conseguir que nos castiguen y que nos expulsen –dijo ella sonriendo.

Ron no supo qué contestar, así que también sonrió. Y dieron esa conversación por finalizada. Y como a casi todas las conversaciones agotadas, le siguió un incómodo silencio en el que ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó él, pasados unos minutos, para romper el hielo.

-En Aritmancia –respondió Hermione.

-¿¡En Aritmancia!? ¿Ahora?

-Sí, bueno, es lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza, ¿Qué querías? Llevo todo el día estudiando y repasando Aritmancia –arguyó Hermione – Por cierto, ¿Sabías que tu número de la vida es el veintidós?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo he calculado en clase –confesó, ruborizada. Suerte de la poca iluminación del Cuarto.

-¿Y qué se dice de los veintidós? –quiso saber Ron, con interés.

-Pues… A ver si me acuerdo… 'El veintidós ha venido al mundo a expresar su sabiduría y la llevará a la práctica al servicio de la Humanidad. Toda su experiencia y su conocimiento, que proceden de su ser interno, los utilizará en empresas que requieran largos viajes y encuentros con personas importantes. Está llamado a dirigir grandes organizaciones y a aportar ideas constructivas que beneficiarán a toda una comunidad.'

'Además, su pensamiento es muy amplio y llega siempre a soluciones prácticas. Tiene una dotes de dirección innatas que podría emplear en la política o en la dirección de grandes empresas que puedan influir beneficiosamente con sus adelantos.'

'Las bases sólidas en las que se apoya le proporcionan esa firmeza que necesita para desarrollar una vibración tan potente. El matrimonio y la amistad son muy importantes para él y les da mucho valor.'

'Se podría decir que su gran capacidad de organización le ayuda a conseguir todo aquello que se propone. Las ideas que aporta a los demás son tan valiosas que le proporcionan el puesto elevado que se merece.'

'En caso de ser un veintidós negativo, transitará por la vida con muchas tensiones y problemas emocionales que le conducirán a la autoindulgencia. Derrochará su dinero y fracasará a menudo en las empresas que se proponga dado su fuerte desequilibrio anímico. Sus objetivos estarán centrados en él y no le importarán los demás.' –recitó Hermione sin vacilar ni una sola vez.

-Caray. Supongo que seré el veintidós negativo –y antes de que Hermione respondiera, añadió como si tal cosa: -Eres más efectiva que la recordadora de Neville. ¿Cómo consigues acordarte de todo?

-Porque me concentro y estudio, Ron –dijo ella, un poco molesta por la comparación.

-¿Y tú que número eres?

-El uno –contestó Hermione, sorprendida -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Y te acuerdas de tus características?

-No –mintió Hermione. Eran demasiado positivas, y le daba vergüenza decírselas a Ron. No pretendía hacerle sentir inferior, como hacía un momento; y es que Ron era muy dado a infravalorarse, a consecuencia de la inseguridad que sentía por tener que competir con tantos hermanos.

-¿Y cómo es que te acuerdas de las mías? –soltó Ron, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Hermione.

-Hoy estás preguntón, ¿eh? –dijo ella, por toda respuesta, sonrojándose.

-¿Y somos compatibles? –continuó él.

Esta pregunta pilló a Hermione un tanto desprevenida.

-¿Qué sabes tú de compatibilidad? –respondió ella, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-He leído algo sobre el tema. Mejor dicho, leí. En tercero. ¿Recuerdas cuando te cogí tu libro de _ Numerología y Gramática_ para leer en la cama?

-No, no me acuerdo.

-Normal. Por aquél entonces estabas muy estresada con todas las asignaturas que tenías –dijo Ron sabiamente.

-Tú también tienes capacidad para recordar detalles, Ron –aseguró Hermione.

-Sólo recuerdo lo que me interesa –contestó Ron sin darle importancia. Pero se paró a pensar en el otro significado de la frase que acababa de decir.

Hermione también lo había interpretado de otro modo, y observaba a Ron con los ojos más abiertos de lo habitual. Ron se disponía a darle una explicación de lo que acababa de salir de su boca, pero Hermione se adelantó a cualquier palabra: se puso de rodillas a su lado, y con una mano apoyada en el suelo, se inclinó hacia delante. Puso su otra mano en la mejilla de Ron, y se acercó poco a poco, hasta que sus labios tocaron los del pelirrojo. Si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento qué sentía, ella no hubiera sabido describir el torbellino de sensaciones que le estaba produciendo el besar a Ron, su mejor amigo. ¡Su mejor amigo!

Ron, por su parte, no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia. Era su primer beso –el suyo y el de ambos- y sus bocas se entrelazaban con algo de torpeza. Pero eso no importaba, porque sentía que el estómago le levitaba en su interior y el corazón le latía con furia. Y por encima de todo, lo estaba besando su mejor amiga. ¡Su mejor amiga!

Los dos estaban turbados, pero ninguno se separó, porque los dos lo deseaban; deseaban y necesitaban el contacto del otro; sentir su respiración agitada, sentir sus labios.

Ron se separó un breve instante de Hermione, y se puso de rodillas frente a su amiga. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le preguntó Ron con suavidad, acariciándole una mejilla.

-¿Por qué te has dejado? –contestó ella. Pero no estaba molesta; más bien estaba jugando.

-¿Es necesario que conteste? –dijo él, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Sí.

-Me cuesta decir esto… Bueno… la cuestión es que eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione. Pero me es imposible verte sólo como eso –admitió.

Hermione lo cogió por los hombros.

-A mi… me pasa igual. Hacía tiempo que quería hacer esto –reconoció.

Y le dio un tierno y corto beso en los labios. Ron seguía cogiéndole la cara con delicadeza, pero le pareció urgente bajar sus manos hasta la espalda de ella, a la altura de las caderas. Esta vez fue él quien la besó.

La besó rápido, pero con provocación. Se apartó. Y de nuevo la volvió a besar. Así repetidas veces; jugaba con ella. Y ella accedió a jugar también. Sentían la necesidad imperiosa de besarse y no besarse; era extraño, pero era así.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron aún más, y cada uno podía distinguir anatomía del otro. Él la atrajo aún más si cabía hacia sí. La besó de nuevo. Y sus labios empezaron a moverse de lugar; besó su mejilla, besó su frente, besó su nariz. Besó el lóbulo de su oreja, y continuó bajando. Besó su cuello poco a poco, hasta llegar a su hombro, cubierto por la blanca túnica de toalla. Su mano se deslizó con sutileza hasta su hombro, y con la misma sutileza apartó la tela para besárselo, tan apetitoso que se le presentaba. Entonces, Hermione, impulsada por la exaltación del momento, se retiró un poco, y ella misma terminó de bajarse la túnica-toalla, dejando al descubierto su busto. Ron la imitó; quería estar en igualdad de condiciones.

A continuación, él se levantó. Le tendió sus manos a ella, que las agarró con fuerza para levantarse también, y se aferró a su cuello con ambas manos. Él la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos, y la acercó de nuevo hacia sí. La besó otra vez, con pasión y fuerza, y el beso se prolongó más que los anteriores.

Ron y Hermione podían notar la excitación del otro, en su respiración, en sus besos, en su cuerpo. Y sabían lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

-Her… mione… -susurró él, entrecortadamente.

-Ron… Me gustaría… Me gustaría que… -empezó ella, respirando agitadamente.

Pero Ron no necesitaba palabras; sabía perfectamente lo que Hermione quería. Lo que los dos querían. Entonces ella fue empujándolo hacia atrás, y él se dejaba empujar, mansamente, mientras seguía besándola.

Cayeron en una cama, y Ron no estaba seguro, pero juraría que por la posición de la ventana, era la cama de Harry. Se lo dijo a Hermione en un murmullo, y ambos rieron flojito.

-Hermione… Estás..?

-Sí –lo interrumpió ella –Lo estoy. Eso creo –añadió, mientras cerraba las cortinas de la cama.

Ron se tendió a lo largo, y Hermione se estaba quitando la túnica-toalla, que le tapaba de caderas para abajo, cuando oyeron un _puff_, seguido de un _crec_, seguido de otro _crec_ y finalmente seguido de otro _puff_.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –Ron se incorporó de golpe y Hermione se puso de nuevo la túnica-toalla. Una expresión de angustia se dibujaba en su cara.

-No lo s

Hermione abrió un poco la cortina. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie. Un momento…

-¡La ropa! –exclamó Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nuestra ropa! ¡No está!

-¿QUÉ?

-¡¡Que nuestra ropa..!!

-¡Ya lo he oído, Hermione! –protestó Ron –Intentaba… Bah, da igual –se levantó y quedó de pie encima del colchón; seguidamente, se puso bien la túnica-toalla, abrió las cortinas y bajó al suelo. Los ojos se le habían acostumbrado a la poquísima luz que entraba por la ventana, y vio que Hermione tenía razón; su ropa había desaparecido de nuevo.

-No puede ser… No ha podido ser…

-No, Malfoy, no, eso es imposible Ron –atajó Hermione –Me extrañaría que conociera esta habitación.

-Dos veces… ¡Dos veces en una sola noche! ¿Te lo puedes creer? –dijo Ron, dándose con una mano en la frente –Ya lo dicen, que el mago es el único ser que tropieza dos veces con la misma…

_PUFF_. Donde antes estaba la ropa, ahora había un ser bajito que observaba a Ron y a Hermione con dos grandes ojos verdes, que parecían pelotas de tenis en la oscuridad.

-¡Dobby! –exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-Dobby siente haberse llevado la ropa –se disculpó Dobby, haciendo una profunda reverencia –pero Dobby creyó que no había nadie en la habitación, y la necesitaba vacía para traer a Winky. Winky requiere el Cuarto del Requerimiento para que se le pase el mareo.

-Oh. No te preocupes Dobby –le dijo Hermione para tranquilizarlo.

-Eso. No te preocupes –repitió Ron con desgana -¿Pero dónde has metido TODA nuestra ropa?

-Dobby debe decir que los amigos de Harry Potter son compasivos y bondadosos. La verdadera grandeza de Harry Potter es tener a Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger como amigos.

-Vamos, Dobby, me pondré colorado… -dijo Ron.

-Gracias Dobby –agradeció Hermione tímidamente –Pero dinos, ¿dónde está nuestra ropa?

-Dobby ha llevado la ropa a la lavandería, ha limpiado mágicamente las insignias de prefecto y los zapatos y ha arreglado la mochila.

-Gracias de nuevo Dobby –dijo Hermione efusivamente. –Necesitamos todos nuestros bártulos enseguida, debemos volver a la Torre de Gryffindor cuanto antes, ¿comprendes? Si nos cogen la profesora Umbridge, el profesor Snape o Filch, nos expulsarán del colegio, Dobby.

-Dobby entiende la situación de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Dobby vuelve enseguida con todas sus cosas –y cuando terminó la frase, desapareció haciendo _puff_ de nuevo.

-Merlín, menuda noche que llevamos, ¿verdad? –comentó Hermione, girándose hacia Ron.

-Desde luego… Oye, Hermione, ¿cómo supiste qué teníamos que hacer para que Umbridge no descubriera esta habitación? –se interesó Ron.

-Definitivamente que hoy te ha dado por preguntar… -dijo ella, suspirando –Confieso que hemos tenido suerte. Imaginé que si este Cuarto funcionaba mediante el deseo, deseando podríamos evitar que la puerta de entrada se hiciera visible.

-Mmmm… Muy lógico.

_PUFF_.

-Dobby trae todo limpio y arreglado. La ropa está seca.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron con simpatía.

-Ahora Dobby se retira para que Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger se puedan vestir –anunció Dobby, e iba a hacer otra reverencia cuando Hermione lo interrumpió: -Un momento, Dobby. Requerimos tu ayuda. Necesitamos saber un modo de volver a la Torre de Gryffindor sin ser vistos.

-¡Dobby estará encantado de ser útil a los amigos de Harry Potter! –chilló el elfo, emocionado.

-Shhhh, no grites por favor, Dobby –pidió Ron bajando la voz.

-Ronald Weasley no debe preocuparse; las paredes del Cuarto del Requerimiento no dejan pasar la voz al corredor –aseguró Dobby, negando enfáticamente con la cabeza –El Cuarto del Requerimiento es especial, y sólo funciona a base de deseos.

Hermione sonrió, obviamente satisfecha de sí misma. Dobby prosiguió: -El Cuarto del Requerimiento puede llevar a Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger a la Torre de Gryffindor si ellos así lo desean.

-¿En serio Dobby? ¿No hace falta que nos movamos de aquí? –parecía que Ron iba a abrazar a Dobby de un momento a otro.

-Dobby se lo promete a Ronald Weasley.

-¡Genial! –exclamó, y consultó su reloj –Faltan dos minutos exactos para medianoche.

-¿Es tan tarde? –se preocupó Hermione –En ese caso, debemos darnos prisa. A esta hora la sala común debe estar vaciándose… Y seguramente Harry debe estar preguntándose dónde estamos.

-Si supiera que su cama… -

Hermione pegó un codazo a Ron en las costillas. Éste hizo un gesto de dolor contenido.

-Gracias por todo, Dobby. Si alguna vez necesitas algo… -sugirió Hermione.

-Dobby se siente honrado de ayudar a los amigos de Harry Potter, y no necesita más recompensa ni más favor que ese –manifestó el elfo, con los ojos más verdes, más brillantes y más redondos que nunca –Ahora Dobby ya se marcha, pero volverá con Winky cuando Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger ya no estén aquí.

-No sé cómo agradecértelo Dobby… Bueno sí; ¡cada Navidad te regalaré calcetines! –prometió Ron.

Dobby sonrió de oreja a oreja, acentuando la fealdad de su rostro, e inclinando la cabeza hasta tocar el suelo con la nariz, hizo el último _puff_ y desapareció, dejando caer las cosas de Ron y Hermione al suelo.

-Eso ha sido muy bonito de tu parte, Ron –dijo Hermione mientras se agachaba a coger su ropa del suelo.

-La verdad es que se merece que le regale cien pares, pero no tengo suficiente dinero, así que creo que con un par o dos será suficiente –comentó él con media sonrisa. Se agachó también a recoger su ropa.

Hermione se dirigió hacia una de las camas adoseladas y cerró las cortinas. Ron la imitó, visiblemente decepcionado, y se empezaron a cambiar en camas distintas. Cuando terminaron, bajaron de sus respectivas camas y se juntaron en el centro de la habitación. Hermione cogió la túnica-toalla de Ron, murmuró un hechizo –otro de los cuales Ron no tenía conocimiento- y las túnicas-toallas quedaron otra vez como toallas. Las lanzó a un costado.

-Supongo que Dobby las reconocerá como toallas del baño de los prefectos y las llevará allí una vez lavadas.

-¿Pero tú no estabas en contra de la esclavitud de los elfos? –preguntó Ron a modo de broma.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, pero a continuación sonrió.

-Vamos, deseemos de una buena vez estar en la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Vale… -aceptó Ron, un poco triste. Hermione se dio cuenta, y antes de cerrar los ojos cogió la mano de Ron y la apretó. Ron, que ya había cerrado los ojos, sonrió.

Desearon estar en la Torre de Gryffindor… En sus cuartos… A salvo de las miradas indiscretas… A salvo de Snape, Umbridge y Filch… Fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos –literal-. Parpadearon. Se encontraban en la habitación de los chicos de quinto curso de Gryffindor. Todas las camas –excepto la de Ron- estaban ocupadas por sus dueños, que dormían como lirones. Los ronquidos de Neville y la fuerte y acompasada respiración de Harry, Dean y Seamus lo dejaba patente.

-Vamos –le susurró Ron a Hermione al oído –Te acompaño hasta la bifurcación.

-No es necesario, Ron –le aseguró ella.

-Sí lo es. Imagina que te pilla la McGonagall… Como mínimo, que nos castiguen a los dos.

-De acuerdo.

Salieron de la habitación con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie, y bajaron las escaleras. Al llegar a la bifurcación que separaba los dormitorios de chicos de los de chicas, se pararon y se pusieron a escuchar. Al parecer, la sala común estaba completamente vacía.

-Deberíamos bajar para comprobar si queda alguien, como prefectos que somos… -tentó Ron, en la búsqueda desesperada de ganar tiempo.

-Nada de eso, Ron. Estoy muy cansada. Además, seguro que eso ya lo han hecho los prefectos de sexto y posiblemente el delegado.

Y dicho esto, murmuró un 'Buenas noches' y se giró para subir las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas. Pero paró de repente y se giró de nuevo. Tomó aire y se acercó a Ron.

-Ron… Tenemos que prometernos… No; tenemos que jurarnos que no volveremos a desnudarnos hasta que no nos hayamos graduado aquí –declaró ella, muy seria.

Ron la miró con sorpresa, pero, tras vacilar un momento y llevarse una mano a la nuca, asintió.

-Está bien. Seré bueno.

-Así me gusta –susurró ella, acercándose más. Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, y se retiró despacio, pero al momento volvió a estar a menos de dos centímetros de la pecosa cara de Ron, y le dio otro beso, esta vez en la boca. Con lengua.

-¡Buenas noches! –exclamó en voz baja, dejando a Ron allí plantado, con una mano caída y la otra en la nuca, que la vio desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Se recuperó en unos segundos, y sonriéndose a sí mismo, descruzó los dedos tras su nuca y emprendió el camino hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.


End file.
